When You Say Nothing At All
by trichloroethane
Summary: You say it best...when you say nothing at all." It's Takshi's birthday, and Daisuke's dragged along for the ride. When he's forced to go up to karaoke, his thoughts (and eyes) land on a certain icy blue-haired detective. YAOI.


**DN Angel-When You Say Nothing At All:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DN Angel. I never have, and I never will. Please do not sue me. I also do not own the song, "When You Say Nothing At All'. It belongs to either Ronan Keating or Alison Krauss.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, shounen-ai, a little language, fluff, OOC and WAFF. Oh yes. Sap, sap and more sap.

**A/N: **Hey people it's me! Anyhow, this is just a little fic that I thought of when I heard the song, 'When You Say Nothing At All'. It just seems to fit Dai and Sato so well and all…if you know what I mean ;). Enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

The room was dimly lit, the only real source of light from the television. However, it was currently a nice blue colour because of its having been changed to no particular channel. Daisuke recognised the people sitting in front of the TV. So far, only a couple of guys had arrived. They were currently sitting on the couch with Takeshi, cracking jokes and just fooling around whilst waiting for the other guests to arrive. Takeshi finally noticed the shy redhead and fairly ran over, bubbling with energy. "Hey Daisuke, nice to see you here!" A little overwhelmed by the black-haired boy's enthusiasm, Daisuke quickly shoved his present at the wannabe reporter and smiled at him. 

It was Takeshi's birthday. Said boy having turned 15, he'd invited the whole class to his party, including the ever antisocial Satoshi Hiwatari. Daisuke sat down on the sofa and picked up the catalogue of songs, flipping through it. On the other hand, Dark was none too happy and resorted to his favourite pastime: teasing Daisuke mercilessly. Ever since the kaitou thief had figured out that Daisuke was in love with the icy detective, he had made it a point to tease the redhead about it at least five times a day, if not more. Right on cue, Satoshi walked in through the door. "Yo Satoshi!" Takeshi greeted the stoic boy, although Daisuke noted with a little less confidence than usual. _Hey hey, look who's come in the door! _Dark taunted. Daisuke blushed and fidgeted.

Satoshi's blue eyes scanned the room once and he suppressed a smile when he saw Daisuke's slight frame on one of the large plush sofas. He looked at Takeshi for a moment, barely able to take his eyes off the beautiful redhead. 'Satoshi-sama,' Krad hissed, 'The Wing Tamer holds Dark, have you forgotten that? It is our sworn quest to destroy him, not fall in love with him!'

Satoshi pushed the hissing voice away and approached Daisuke.

Dark was enjoying himself immensely. _Hey, creepy bastard's arrived! _Daisuke flushed an even darker shade of red. –Shut up,- he told his alter ego firmly.

The thief rolled his eyes. _You're no fun, _he pouted. _Besides, it's no secret to me that you would like to trip creepy bastard into bed and ---_ Daisuke forcefully pushed Dark's mutterings to the back of his head but got a nasty shock when he looked up-right into a pair of light blue eyes.

Satoshi stood there, looking at Daisuke. He wanted nothing more than to grab the redhead and never let him go and truth to tell, he'd only come to this 'party' because he'd heard that Daisuke was coming too. He joined Daisuke on the big squashy sofa and at his added weight, the redhead jumped up in surprise and turned his lovely crimson gaze onto the older teen. A shy smile spread over his features and Daisuke subconsciously ducked his head, looking at Satoshi through his bangs.

**Fifteen minutes later: **

All the guests had arrived now and Takeshi was ready. "All right people!" He 'yelled' into a microphone. He didn't realise that it wasn't working until Andrew (OC) got tired of watching him make a fool of himself and told him that it wasn't on yet. The reporter looked slightly sheepish, but soon recovered after one of the guys switched on the machine. "All right people, DJ Takeshi here with all the number one singers of today's pop world! First up, we have…" he trailed off, a devilish glint in his eye. "Volunteers?"

Satoshi cringed inwardly and fervently hoped that he would not be picked. Of course, it was highly unlikely that the crazy reporter would pick him, seeing as he was so afraid of him and all. On the other hand…the detective eyed Daisuke. Now, he wouldn't mind hearing Daisuke sing. He'd heard the other teen singing on a few occasions (all of which had been purely coincidental). However, the buzz soon passed as one of the girls walked up to the front and took the offered mike from the birthday boy. Satoshi recognised her as one of his obsessive fans, and this time he really did cringe. She would probably dedicate her song to him and he would be in the spotlight all night.

To the poor bluenette's dismay, she did. Yume beamed at her friends, making sure to direct most of it at Satoshi. She then commenced her 'speech'-"Before I start singing, I would just like to dedicate this song to Satoshi Hiwatari'. She then launched into a particularly high-pitched rendition of 'Never Had A Dream Come True'. Normally, Satoshi would not have minded the song, but with the way that everyone was staring at him, the blue-eyed detective was just sinking lower and lower into the soft chair until the top of his head could no longer been seen from the back. Even Krad was silent, completely appalled by the horrific display shown by the fangirl.

Daisuke felt his friend's embarrassment and turned to look at him, his eyes filled with concern. "Satoshi, are you all right?" The blue-eyed detective looked at Daisuke and whimpered quietly. Daisuke placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and heat travelled from the body part touched to the rest of his body.

Dark snickered as he noticed Daisuke's hand 'casually' resting on his crush's shoulder. _Making a move, Dai-chan? _The redhead flushed at this comment but didn't move. _Oh, getting bolder now, are we? _That did it. Daisuke snatched his hand off Satoshi's shoulder and turned his face away, trying to hide the crimson blush on his cheeks.

Krad smiled as he saw his chance. 'Look at his disgust, Satoshi-sama. I am the only one for you, and you know that.' Satoshi shook his head, unwilling to give in to his inner demon. 'Let me out, and I will show you what love is.' The blonde angel whispered. Satoshi shook his head stubbornly. ((I will not let Daisuke die!))

Daisuke eyed Satoshi. He didn't know what was going on, but the boy had suddenly started shaking his head so that couldn't be good. Inside his host's head, Dark rolled his eyes and raised them heavenwards, looking almost comical. _Dai-chan, _he told the other boy, _don't you think you should…distract Satoshi a little? _Daisuke blinked and then flushed, his mind immediately flashing to a dirtier meaning than was originally intended by the thief. As soon as the thoughts reached him, Dark could not help chuckling a little. _You pervert, you're becoming worse than I am! _The thief cackled away until the redhead managed to push him away, his whole face redder than a beetroot.

Satoshi finally pushed Krad's mutterings to the back of his head and chanced a look at the other boy. His head was turned away and he could almost imagine the delicate features screwed up in embarrassment from the kaitou thief's whispers. He gently touched his crush's shoulder gently. The redhead spun around to face him and he laughed nervously. Blue met red and even Satoshi Fangirl No. 14's terrifying rendition of 'Wherever, Whenever' was drowned out just for a moment (Satoshi was glad, he'd never liked that song anyway). Finally Daisuke spoke. "Um…hi." An awkward silence stretched between the two of them. Then the music stopped, and the fangirl rushed over to the poor detective, eager to garner some praise from him. This was seen as a foul tactic and all the other fangirls rushed after her screaming, shouting and making a horrible commotion.

Daisuke watched slightly jealously as the brunette (not Takeshi morons, the fangirl!) glomped Satoshi and wished that he could be the one to do that. Dark grinned. _Oh Daisuke, _he sang, _maybe you should be his knight in shining armour! You could sweep creepy bastard up in your arms, carry him to the moonlit balcony just outside there and…_

/Shut up Dark!/

_Oh but you know you want to…_

"Gah!" Daisuke buried his face in his hands, trying to block out the little voice in his mind. Then he heard Takeshi's voice.

"Okay girls, that's enough! Give the guy room to breathe, for crying out loud!" Daisuke inwardly thanked whatever deities were up there for their timely intervention. "Now," Takeshi continued, "We haven't heard any GUYS sing, so…volunteers?" Silence. "No?" He flashed a grin at the poor, innocent audience. "I didn't think so. I guess…" he said, trailing off, "we'll have to pick someone!" All the boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats, each one fervently praying that they weren't called upon to sing. "Masahiro!" Takeshi said brightly, pointedly ignoring the boy's shocked face, "I heard you singing a couple of days ago, why don't you come up?" The poor guy shook his head (I don't blame him) and was immediately met with a threat from Takeshi. Grumbling, Masahiro stood up and walked up to the front. He found a song that he liked and began to sing it (it was a Metallica song, or something of the sort). Daisuke sagged back into the chair, sighing from relief. He leaned to the side and felt something…warm. Very warm. And soft. He snuggled deeper into the 'pillow'. His mind slowly registered that the 'pillow' wasn't a pillow, but actually Satoshi. Dark, on the other hand, cheered loudly. _Easy Tiger, _sniggered the thief. Daisuke shot upwards and looked at Satoshi.

Satoshi closed his eyes in relief. Then he felt a warm weight on his chest. He looked down. It was Daisuke, his eyes closed (probably also from relief, he noted) and the other teen was snuggling into him. For a moment, Satoshi could alost pretend that Daisuke was doing this of his own free will, _knowingly. _Of course, the moment didn't last and Daisuke shot upright as though he'd just been pricked by a pin or something sharp. Again, Krad tried to say something mean about Daisuke and Dark, but Satoshi pointedly ignored him.

Masahiro's song soon ended (it was amazingly short as well as loud) and Takeshi was again on the prowl for non-fangirl volunteers. His eyes then landed on…that's right! Our unfortunate redhead was his next victim. "Daisuke! You haven't said anything all night!" the black-haired reporter chirped, eerily cheerful. "Ladies and gentlemen, next we have Daisuke Niwa!" Daisuke tried to make a mad dash for the door, but he found Takeshi blocking the way. Not wanting to make a fool of himself, the crimson-eyed boy slowly walked up front feeling an impending sense of doom. He flipped through the book slowly, hoping that there was nothing that he recognised. Then…he felt a presence behind him. Takeshi was looking over his shoulder! This could only lead to one thing: big trouble. That's it, Daisuke thought miserably, My life is over…

"That one! I heard you singing it the other day, so you can't tell me that you don't know it!" Takeshi yelled jubilantly. Daisuke looked at the title. 'When You Say Nothing At All', it read. Daisuke sighed. Great. A love song. Although… he sneaked a look at Satoshi it does seem to fit him and all… Dark grinned.

_Come on, Dai-chan, now's your chance to show Satoshi that you want him as…as…as…_

Shut up Dark! Praying fervently that there was another song in the book that he knew, Daisuke flipped through it. To his horror and dismay, there was nothing else in the whole book. All right…here goes nothing, Daisuke thought. He smiled at Takeshi who was standing at the control panels and gave him the number of the track. The brunette smiled and gave him the thumbs up. "Three…two…one!" Takeshi yelled. It was like a signal for Daisuke to get ready, and once again the lights dimmed. The intro of the song began to play and Daisuke closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the soft notes of the introduction. It came to an end, and Daisuke opened his eyes and looked straight at Satoshi, preparing for the first note.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all."

Daisuke held the last note, his eyes locked with Satoshi's. Amazingly, the crowd was silent. Everyone was amazed at the way Daisuke could sing. His voice was strong and clear and it was so…pure. Satoshi was of one sentiment with them. He thought-no, knew-that Daisuke was way better than any of the fangirls. The applause then started and everyone was clapping hard, even most of the girls. Satoshi joined in the applause for the first time that evening and even as he clapped, he wondered. ((Was that song…for me?)) He smiled one of his rare smiles at the redhead as he sat down, furiously blushing. "You sang really well," he said quietly.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi and beamed. "Thanks," he replied. Dark rolled his eyes. _Gawd, _he moaned, _how _dense _is creepy bastard? You were practically saying that you were in love with him and all he does is say, "You sand really well"?! _Daisuke tried to placate Dark, but the thief would not stop. For all his playboy mannerisms and perverted ways, the kaitou really wanted Daisuke to be happy. He could see inside the redhead's heart, and he knew that Daisuke was inwardly crying from the almost-rejection. _Kaitou Dark will not stand for this! _He declaimed grandly. _I, matchmaker Dark, will from this day forward use all my skills to pair Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari up! Even if Satoshi Hiwatari is a creepy bastard, _he added to himself. He decided quickly on a drastic course of action. Taking over Daisuke's body (but not changing), he got up and walked past Satoshi, deliberately putting a little more sway into his hips. He knew that the detective would not be able to resist and true to prediction, Satoshi followed.

The detective felt the change in weight as Daisuke got off the sofa and walked outside. As he passed though, the older boy blinked as he got a nice view of Daisuke's swaying hips. He immediately knew that it was Dark and therefore got up, following the thief just in case he was going out to transform fully.

On the balcony, Dark stopped. He kept his-or Daisuke's, rather-gaze fixed onto the doors that separated the lobby from the large balcony. The detective stepped out onto the balcony and Dark could not stop a smirk from passing across his lips. Pushing Daisuke's protests away, he walked over to Satoshi, still moving in the same seductive way as he had exited the karaoke room. "Satoshi," he breathed into the blue-haired Hikari's ear, "Wouldn't you like…to…talk?" Satoshi stepped away from him immediately.

"I know it's you, Dark."

"But of course," Dark laughed, Daisuke's laugh coming out of his mouth instead. "Little Dai-chan would never do such a thing, ne?" He winked coyly at the other boy, who promptly blushed.

"I figured that you two would need a little help." Dark's voice then turned serious. "I mean it. I know you like him, and I know that he likes you, so face the facts."

Satoshi frowned. "I like him as a friend. Nothing more." ((I wish I could show my love for him, but…))

Dark cocked his head to one side. "Oh yeah," he said. Then his gaze turned mischievous once again. "As a friend. Of course. Forgive me for thinking otherwise. And yet…" he moved forward. Satoshi shut his eyes, trying to ignore the closeness of Daisuke ((Dark,)) he reminded himself ((This isn't Daisuke. Get a hold of yourself, Satoshi!)) It took a lot of willpower to hold Krad back. The normally cool blonde was practically seething with anger and hatred.

"And yet," Dark continued, "You continue to watch him. Don't speak-I haven't finished yet," he warned the blue-haired detective, who had opened his mouth to try and deny any such activity. "You sneak into the house at night, and watch him sleeping. _He _may not know it; but I do. And to me…that says a lot."

"So," Dark continued. "I'll test you. Don't worry _honey,_" he added teasingly. "It's not going to involve any…physical activity." He grinned as he saw Satoshi flush. "Or is it…?" He leaned closer to Satoshi and then…he vanished. Satoshi felt the change, felt Dark retreat into Daisuke's mind and the redhead was once again free. Moving before he could change his mind, Satoshi pressed his lips to Daisuke's.

Daisuke found his mouth covered by a soft warmness and he kissed back as realised that it was Satoshi. The kiss grew more and more heated until Takeshi came out. He looked at the pair, raised his new video camera (a present from Daisuke) and pressed the record button. _Blackmail material, _he thought gleefully. Suddenly, the camera beeped and Takeshi cursed, fearing for his life until he realised that Daisuke and Satoshi were too wrapped up in their 'little moment'. Grinning wildly, he focused the camera onto the couple on the balcony.

Daisuke faintly registered a small 'beep' but he ignored it, choosing to continue kissing his long time crush. He shyly sucked on Satoshi's tongue, unsure of what to do. However, the older boy confidently explored his mouth and Daisuke could only moan as his brain continued to turn into a puddle of mush. More… he thought at Satoshi's hands ran over his back, under his shirt and coming to rest gently on his hips, rubbing in gentle circles.

Satoshi closed his eyes and savoured the moment, drowning in the touch and sensations bombarding him. Daisuke's scent surrounded him and Satoshi could not help but kiss the boy and draw him closer, never wanting the moment to end. They broke apart, panting slightly for air, and then this time it was Daisuke who closed the distance between them.

Dark grinned evilly as he observed. _And Kaitou Dark, Love Expert, concludes another successful match! Now…_he thought to himself wistfully. _If only I could find someone for myself…_

Satoshi could not take any more of the sweet torture which he was currently going through. Pulling away from Daisuke's lips, he gasped out, "Get inside…grab your things…"

Daisuke felt a little dazed from the previous moments, but his brain processed the words at a fairly reasonable rate. Red eyes looked at Satoshi, slightly puzzled. "But…we're not leaving yet…"

"Yet," Satoshi replied huskily.

"What about Takeshi's—"

"Never mind about Takeshi, he won't notice that we're not there."

"Yes, but—"

Satoshi smirked and leaned down to whisper something into Daisuke's ear. The redhead turned an even darker shade of red and forced himself to walk calmly into the karaoke room. Takeshi, having arrived there only a few seconds before the other two, was desperately trying to hide the fact that had been outside with his video camera a few minutes before. However, he noticed that Daisuke's and Satoshi's attention seemed to be somewhere else. Daisuke rushed over to the couch where he had sat and grabbed all his stuff, hastily throwing on his jacket. Takeshi grinned and went over to Daisuke. He had a feeling that he knew why Daisuke was leaving even before the cake had come, and he was going to use that knowledge to his advantage.

"Leaving already, Daisuke?"

Daisuke faced Takeshi, blushing with embarrassment for the lie that he was about to tell. "I'm really sorry Takeshi, it's just that my mom just called and she needs me home…and Satoshi's taking me home. I am very sorry that I had to go so soon, but Happy Birthday and I hope you like your present."

Takeshi raised an eyebrow. "All right, Daisuke, whatever you say," he said loudly enough for the others to hear. "But," he added in a whisper only audible to Satoshi (who was pretending not to listen) and Daisuke, "I want details tomorrow morning."

Daisuke blinked. What…oh no! His brain realised the full meaning of Takeshi's additional comment and he flushed. "Uh…"

Satoshi had grown tired of waiting, and he grabbed Daisuke's wrist and practically hauled the smaller boy out of the room, only pausing to wish Takeshi a happy birthday and a hasty goodbye.

**In the car: **

Satoshi looked at Daisuke, and smiled tenderly at the other boy. The redhead smiled back, and quietly began to hum the karaoke song that he had chosen. The two teens walked into Satoshi's apartment and the genius slowly leaned forward to kiss Daisuke, smiling at him slightly first. "I love you," he whispered.

Daisuke smiled and slowly shut his eyes. "Aishiteru," he whispered in reply just before their lips met. For the rest of the night…well, let's just say that there were a lot of…odd noises coming from the apartment that night. As for Emiko? She found her son's location at precisely 2am when she dialled 'that Hikari boy's' number and was answered by a _very _interesting set of noises when Satoshi's hand landed on the speakerphone button.

**Next morning:**

Daisuke thanked the gods that he had gone straight to the karaoke bar after school, because now he would not have to worry about not having any of his books for the next day. Of course, Dark just would not shut up about last night. Daisuke coloured crimson as Dark commented, _Who would have thought that creepy bastards were actually that good in bed? I must admit, I'm quite surprised that you didn't…_

Shut up! Daisuke thought furiously. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Just as he was about to go out the door, a pair of arms gently encircled his waist and he found himself pulled close to Satoshi's chest. "Really now Daisuke, why in such a hurry?" Daisuke swallowed as he felt his…lover's breath gently tickle his ear. A warm, wet tongue licked a wet path from his cheek down to the junction of his neck and shoulder. Needless to say, neither Daisuke nor Satoshi showed up at school that day. Which was probably just as well, since Takeshi decided that that day was the best time for him to show the footage of the pair that he had caught.

From that day forward, Satoshi smiled a little more (although never at the boys, and certainly not the girls), Dark had an increasing amount of ammunition with which to embarrass Daisuke, Emiko had something else to coo about besides her kaitou son's looks and our favourite redhead? Well…he blushed a lot more. And his favourite song became 'When You Say Nothing At All'.

* * *

Hey people! Sorry the fic's so random and weird, it's just that my plot bunny kept jumping up and down on my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote this fluffy little one-shot down. Again, I apologise for the lack of Krad, maybe I'll make a Krad-centric fic to make it up to him (lol). Thank you to all the people who reviewed Trey and A Christmas to Remember, I owe you guys. Reviews please! 


End file.
